50 Shades of Wade
by KouhaiStalker
Summary: Spiderman and Deadpool are pretty good friends. Peter Parker and Deadpool...well...it's complicated. SPIDEYPOOL SMUT, FLUFF, AND ANGST. CONTAINS SUPERFAMILY.
1. Chapter 1

50 Shades of Wade

"Hey, Spidey!" Peter felt an arm drape around his shoulder, and he let out an irritated noise. When Deadpool hit on him at first, it was funny, and they actually became pretty good friends.

That was, until, his dads began to suspect that they liked each other, despite Peter trying to make it very clear to them that he DID NOT share the same feelings.

FLASHBACK

Peter walked into Stark Tower, taking his mask off. (Yes, his parents knew about him being Spiderman already. That wasn't a fun conversation either…WE'LL GET TO THAT LATER!)

He raised an eyebrow in suspicion when he found his two dads, Tony and Steve, with serious expressions on their face. Like, that was totally normal for Steve and all, but Tony was usually the laid back one.

"Um.." Was all the brunette could manage to utter.

"Peter. Sit down." Steve's tone was cold and stern. Peter reluctantly complied, lowering his head. Honestly, what had he done this time?

"We know about you and Deadpool." Tony said with a growl. "You know, Wilson is a bad influence and we don't want you two datin—"

Peter nearly spit out the gum he was chewing on.

"WHAT?! POPS, WE DO NOT LIKE EACH OTHER."

Now it was Tony and Steve's turns to be surprised, but it quickly faded, as if they didn't believe him.

"Pete, we see the way he looks at you." Steve stated, folding his arms across his chest.

Color flooded into Peter's face. Oh god. Deadpool didn't actually like him, did he? It was just jokes, yeah, totally..

"W-Well, um, maybe he likes me but I don't like him back, I swear, okay? Him and me aren't going to happen. Honestly, Dad, Pops, please believe me."

"Alright, we trust you. But we don't want you near him, or leading him on." Steve finally said after a long pause, and earned a smack from Tony on the back of his head. They had argued later that night that Peter could be lying and that, just look at him, he was obviously gay! (Peter's mind: rly)

END FLASHBACK

"Deadpool, I'm trying to patrol." Peter shook his arm off his shoulder, and Deadpool made a pout with quite large puppy dog eyes that were almost visible through his mask.

"Well then why don't I just tag along, sweetums?" Deadpool whispered into his ear with a husky voice.

Color flooded into the brunette's face, and he was grateful that the mask hid that. His parents' words echoed into his mind. He couldn't be with Deadpool…even as friends…they'd suspect too much.

"Wade, you can't come with me. You'd probably kill someone or give another old lady a heart attack." He was hoping using his real name might persuade him better.

But, of course, Deadpool followed him anyways.

"Hey, Spidey, after this wanna go grab some tacos? It'll be fuuuuuun~" Deadpool was riding on top of his back due to him not being able to swing around as fast as Peter, and it just made it all the more awkward.

Every sound Deadpool—no, Wade— made tickled his neck due to them being so close. And Peter, definitely, totally, was _not_ enjoying this!

"I'll only get tacos with you if you promise to stop going on patrol with me.

"Aww, but Spidey—"

"I'm going to make you stop going on patrol with me anyways."

"Deal."

After a very, _very_ long night of patrolling the city, they sat inside some rundown taco place. (Wade wasn't allowed in Taco Bell anymore. Shocker. Well, at least in this place they didn't get stares for being in full costume. Mostly because no one else was there. Another shocker.)

"These are surprisingly good.." Peter noted. And he was right. Despite the horrible decor and the wallpaper slowly being peeled down, these had to be the best tacos he had ever had. And Wade was already on his 15th.

"You're going to turn into a taco."

"That would be _awesome_!"

Peter heaved a sigh. "I need to get going, I have work tomorrow. And not the good kind. He had to work at the Daily Bugle tomorrow, and as much as he enjoyed the actual work, he hated Jameson. A LOT.

"Aw, you're leaving already? We didn't even get to my apartment and do the fun stuff—"

"This was NOT a date, and we are NOT doing it." Peter replied flatly, exiting the building and beginning to swing back to Stark Tower. Tony was already in bed, shocker, but Steve was in the living room watching TV.

"Welcome back. What kept you out so late?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Just some muggers." Peter lied, ripping off his mask and shaking his head to get some of the sweat off of his face and hear. He didn't want Steve to suspect that Wade and him were a thing. Because they definitely were NOT!

"You don't look beaten up."

"Well, going to bed now, bye!" Peter bolted to his room.

"Hey, Peter, wai—" But he was already gone. Steve sighed, deciding it was time for him to sleep as well.

Peter was walking home from work, adjusting his glasses and biting his lip. He dearly hoped he wouldn't run into anyone—not because he was antisocial, but because he didn't want to draw attention to himself. He didn't know why he was so paranoid; no one really knew his identity except his parents. Heaving a heavy sigh, he continued walking…until he was grabbed by his arm and dragged into a nearby ally.

"….!" Peter yelped, but it was muffled. He looked around at his captors. Three of them, all armed.

"Just give us your money, and we'll be on our way, pretty boy.." One of them, who he suspected was the leader, said.

"I don't have any, I swear—" It was true. He usually didn't carry around money loosely, and refused to bring along any of his filthy rich parents' cash.

"Why don't you pay us another way, then?" One of the guys trailed the tip of his knife down Peter's neck, causing him to let out a strangled noise and flinch.

"Why don't you leave the cutie with the nice ass alone before I shoot you in the ass with one'a these?" Peter looked up to see Deadpool, aka Wade, and his eyes widened. Dammit. This was exactly the person he didn't want to see. He didn't want him to know his secret identity, and he didn't want to spend time with him. It made him feel…weird. Deadpool twirled one of his guns with a smirk visible through his mask.

"Is that…Deadpool?" All of the muggers breathed.

"So, you've heard of me. Great. You can die a nice death then—"

"Don't kill them!" Peter yelped in reply. Deadpool frowned, releasing them and they all bolted off.

"You're lucky you're cute." He growled huskily, approaching Peter who was still on the ground.

"I um, I gotta go home—" Peter began to scramble away but the older man pinned him down.

"You're not going anywhere." This was not like Wade at all. Instead of his usual joking around, his voice was cold and coated with bloodlust…or maybe just lust.

Peter could've easily used his super-strength, but his body wouldn't move. Why….why?!

Wade leaned down, rolling up his mask and kissing his neck with chapped and scarred lips. What the hell…DEADPOOL WAS RAPING HIM?! (Whispers peter its not rape if u like it ;))

(OK SO QUICK AUTHOR NOTE. I KNOW WADE PROBABLY WOULDN'T RAPE PETER BUT YOU KNOW I HAD THIS GREAT IDEA OK SO DON'T JUDGE)

"Please…stop…" Peter gasped as Wade slipped a gloved hand under his shirt, twisting a now-hardened nipple.

The older man's lip curled into a smirk. "If you want me to stop, call out~" But the brunette went immediately went silent as soon as Wade wrapped a hand around his now-throbbing erection. "That's what I thought." He whispered, amused.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is hereeeee…..yay. I know, I know, this story is horrible, please bear with me, this is my first fanfiction on here. ;n; I usually just write them to myself, and please excuse the fact I don't portray the characters very well.**

Peter squirmed underneath the merc, although that only seemed to amuse him more. Actually, Wade was seemingly having the best time of his life. That was, until, Peter inched for his phone when the merc wasn't looking. He was busy doing...other things. He hit his emergency contact quickly, whispering "Help." so Wade wouldn't hear.

"TONY!" Steve shouted, bursting into Tony's lab. Tony shot him an irritated glance, having been working on an invention..despite it being, well, dark already.

"Geez, capsicle, what is it?"

"It's Peter. Come on!" Tony nodded, and they both got into the private jet. It took a while, but Tony ended up figuring out where the signal from Peter's phone came from, and shone the light on Peter and Wade. Both of their jaws dropped.

"Holy shit." Tony muttered. Steve's face had contorted into an angry one, and he jumped out of the jet before Tony could stop him, landing in front of Deadpool who was having his way with Peter.

"WILSON!"

"Oh." Was all Wade said before he dropped the brunette, breaking in a run but not before calling to him with a smirk, "Thanks for the fun, baby boy!"

Steve was about to follow, but Tony, who had now jumped down, grabbed his arm, shaking his head. "We'll deal with him later." He murmured, placing a hand on his husband's shoulder. They turned to Peter, who was in tears.

"Poor kid's probably traumatized for life." Tony muttered softly, scooping him up in his arms. Peter didn't say a word for the entire trip back to Stark Tower.

Tony and Steve brought their son to his large bedroom, setting him down on the king-sized bed and covering his still-trembling body with a blanket.

"You okay?" Tony blurted out, and Steve elbowed him.

"Of course he's not! HE JUST GOT RAPED BY DEADPOOL!" That came out a little louder than intended, and only made Peter burst into tears again.

"See? Look what you did."

"You're the one who brought it up!" Steve retorted, then they both sighed, giving each other an expression that wordlessly said 'Let's focus on our son.'

"Dad, Pops, I...just wanna be alone."

"You sure?"

"Yeah.."

So they left him to his thoughts (and tears) for the rest of the night.

The next day, Peter didn't come out of his room at all. Steve and Tony brought him food, entertainment, drinks, and talked to him throughout the day. The only time he exited the comfort of his bedroom was for patrol. Peter swung from building-to-building, purposely trying to avoid a certain mercenary. He had stopped a few muggings, thieves, but other than that, it was a pretty eventless night. Until when he was walking back from an alleyway, and the certain merc he had dreaded seeing stopped him.

"Hey, Spidey!" He waved cheerfully, and Peter was thankful that his mask could cover his fearful expression. Peter took off immediately, swinging back to Stark Tower, which left Deadpool staring blankly at the place he had been before.

"Was it something I said?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for the reviews and the follows! 3 I'll try to update as much as I can. Not sure how long it's going to be, though.**

The days went on just like that. Deadpool trying to get Peter's attention (as Spiderman, of course, he does not know Peter is Spidey yet,) and Peter flat out ignoring him or sprinting off. Deadpool still had no idea why, and Peter didn't even tell him that he was actually the guy he had RAPED that night. But that would mean giving away his secret identity, and it wasn't worth the risk.

{ = Yellow

[ = White

{Man, why does Spidey keep ignoring us?}

[It's probably because we are crazy mercenaries…and he's a goody-two-shoes hero.]

Deadpool shushed them, reclining in his couch covered in choco-tacos rappers and the remains of a chimichanga. He flicked the TV onto Golden Girls, groaning.

[You can't ignore it, forever. You have to track him down and ask him!]

{That'd make him seem desperate.}

[It's worth it!]

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP? Sometimes I swear you're noisier than me. And that's saying something," Wade shouted, causing a lady to stare at him through the window. He shot her a glare, and she scrambled away.

"He probably is ignoring us cause we're a freak. Or he's in love with us and he just can't stand to look at our beautiful face."

[1. We wear a mask. 2. I highly doubt the latter is true.]

Wade pouted to himself. "Well that's not very nice…" White was always the more logical one, which was helpful, but it also was obnoxious and White was very brutally honest. Yellow didn't really give a shit about anything except getting laid.

Peter munched on his macaroni, swatting Tony, aka Dad's hand away whenever he tried to take a piece.

"It's macaroni. I don't want your greasy hands in my dinner"  
"Petey, I'm hurt." His dad said with a saddened look.

Steve rolled his eyes. "He's got a point, Tony."

"Ouch, you too?!" Steve whacked him a bit over the head, causing Tony to let out a groan. Peter let out a chuckle.

"You guys act like toddlers."

He stood up, beginning to walk to his room. Steve glanced at him.

"You going on patrol?" His Pop asked.

"Yeah, soon." Peter replied with a light shrug.  
"Be careful!" His dads called as Peter shut his bedroom door, opening his locked dresser drawer and slipping on his costume and mask.

Peter swung from building to building. So far, it had been a fairly uneventful night except for a few muggings, which were perfectly normal. Not that that was a good thing. So far, no sign of Deadpool. And he was thankful for that. As he was swinging back to Stark Tower, though, he felt a hand over his mouth and he was pushed down onto the roof of the building he was on. Deadpool was hovering over him.

"W-Wade…Get off of me!" (Quick note. Peter knows Deadpool's name but not vise versa. He knows it through SHIELD and the team.)

"Sorry, Spidey, but I have a few things to ask you."

"And you can't ask me that while I'm standing up?!"

"You know you like this, baby boy! And I'm afraid you'll run away." The merc's grip on his wrists tightened. Even if he used his super strength he probably wouldn't be able to get out of this from the way he was positioned. And…. what was this pounding in his chest?

No! This man had VIOLATED him! RAPED him!

Peter felt the heat rising in his face.

"Just…ask…!" He yelped.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Wade asked with a growl.

"I'm not!"

"That's a horrible lie that even I can see through, Spidey. You run away whenever you see me."

"I..I…uh…"

"Is it because you hate me?"

"No….it's not, I don't hate you, Wade!"

That was a half-lie. He hated him for raping him, even if he hadn't been Spiderman at that time. He still raped an innocent, and that innocent had been HIM!

"Then why?!" Wade raised his voice now. "Is it because I'm a freak?!"

"No, Wade, you're not—"

"Tell me."

"…" Peter broke free of the grip, running as fast as he could, swinging from building to building. He could hear Deadpool shouting after him, but he couldn't do this. He couldn't.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is really short, I apologize. ;n;. I wrote it in a rush. Sorry, will try to update more often!**

Peter climbed back into his room with a low huff, not wanting to talk to his fathers about why he was currently crying. He buried his face in the pillow, tears streaming down his face.

He didn't know why he was crying..it just…felt right. He needed to get this out.

He didn't like Wade. No, he definitely did not. The man had raped him, and he should've had him arrested.

So why didn't he..?

[You shoudn't have done that. He's probably tramautized forever!]

"We have to find out though." Wade protested as he watched the sun rise. The day was over, and a new one had begun.

{I told you, it's because he's trying to resist the urge to let us bang him.}

[Yellow, really?]

{White, you know you like it when we do it. ;)}

"What?! You guys are in my mind, how on earth do you—"

They didn't reply for a while.

Wade sighed, reclining on the couch in his filthy apartment with a huff. "I'll find out, whether it's by force if I have to go in full on ninja mode!"

Peter poked his breakfast, causing his fathers to glance at him in concern. Steve placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"Everything alright, Pete?"

The brunette shrugged. "I'm fine, Pops, just ran into Deadpool again.."

"AGAIN?! Why don't you tell us these things?!" Tony yelped, causing Steve to glare and Peter's expression to sadden.

"Sorry, Sorry.." Tony waved his hands frantically, and Steve kissed the top of his head.

Peter rolled his eyes. "Get a room, you two."

That caused his dads to both turn red, and their son to burst out laughing.

"Thanks guys. You always cheer me up. JARVIS, Dad, Pops, I'm going to school. Bye."

"Goodbye, sir." JARVIS said.

"Bye Pete!" Steve and Tony called.

At school, Peter sat next to Gwen, who was chatting on and on and on. He didn't necessarily like hanging out with her, not because he didn't like her, but because he was afraid something would happen to her.

She then glanced at him, "Peter, you're awfully pale. You okay?" She asked, concern in her voice.

Peter shrugged. "Yeah. Just studied all night."

Gwen chuckled. "Sounds like you." The bell then rang, and they walked from lunch to math class.

Wade looked at his target, grinning as he pulled the trigger of his gun over and over and over, shooting the man countless times.

[Was that really necessary?]

{Yes, totally! That was awesome.}

Wade needed the money. He hadn't gotten a job in a while, and a small one had come up. Just to kill a meager not-so-well-known serial killer. Heh…heh…heh…

TO BE CONTINUED YEY


	5. Chapter 5

**IT IS A NEW CHAPTER. Sorry there isn't much smut and/or fluff yet…ehehehe..it's mainly angst, but we'll get to the fluff! And maybe some smut. ;) Enjoy! I love reviews!**

"Hey, Peter!" Gwen slung her arm around her friend's shoulder with a grin. The bell had just rung, and they were walking out of the building.

"Hi, Gwen." Peter replied, trying to hide his frustration. He was traumatized. Completely traumatized at being RAPED by a mercenary.

"What's wrong, Peter?" Gwen asked, concern falling on her face. The brunette sighed.

"Nothing, just got a bad grade."

"Oh, PLEASE, Peter. No one would believe that. Not even Flash."

Peter frowned. "Alright, fine. I..uh….was touched."

"WHAT?! YOU GOT RAPED?!" Gwen shouted, and the school turned toward the two.

The brunette turned a bright shade of red, grabbing his blonde friend and pulling her away.

"Shh!"

"Oh, sorry, but Peter..that…can..you're not PREGNANT, are you?!"

"Gwen, are you serious?!"

"Sorry, just…"  
"I need to go. My dads will be wondering where I am."

"Oh yes, the famous Captain America and Iron Man!"  
"Shh, Gwen!"

"Alright, fine. Bye!"

Peter trudged home.

Wade threw his head back, laughing madly.

"Ah, that was fun!" He kicked the dead body of a drug dealer.

[Yes, yes, now clean up the darn body!]

{But it makes it more interesting for the readers if we leave it here!}

"Hush, guys." Wade grumbled, looking around. He didn't see Spidey anywhere in sight. Or that guy Iron Man and Captain America had saved from his hot bod.

{Mm..he was a nice one, wasn't he?}

[Not as nice as you, Yellow.]

{;)}

"Guys, stop flirting in my mind. That's fucking weird." He began walking back home to his tattered apartment.

Peter walked in to see his dads talking. They quickly turned to him with serious expressions. Damn, this couldn't be good.

"Peter."

"Petey."

"Sit."

The brunette nervously complied, sitting on the couch next to his Dad. He grinned, about to tickle his son when Steve coughed loudly.

"Tony, be serious."

"Fine, Fine." He put his serious expression on.

"Uh, Dad, Pops, what's wrong?"

"Peter, do you want to see a therapist?"

Peter jolted upwards, eyes wide. "What?! Of course not!"

"Well, not technically a therapist, but maybe someone who works here could help you. Maybe Bruce?"

"Dad, Pops, I'm fine." He mumbled, shuffling awkwardly.

"Peter. Rape can be a very traumatizing experience. We just want to help you-"

"That's just exactly what you shouldn't do!" Peter finally snapped when the word 'rape' was mentioned. His fathers looked quite taken aback, especially Steve.

"I-I just want to be alone! I don't want to talk about it, or anything! Deadpool keeps pestering me as to what's wrong-"

Steve stood up as did Tony.

"You saw DEADPOOL AGAIN?! And you didn't tell us?!" Tony demanded, and Steve patted his shoulder, trying to get him to calm down.

"Peter, we want you to stay away from him." Steve stated.

"I'm trying to! Honestly, I can handle myself!" Peter protested, storming out of the room and slamming his bedroom door. He locked it, and Steve and Tony didn't bother following. They knew he wanted to be alone.

"Spidey! Spidey, you there?!" Deadpool called, standing on the roof of the building where he usually saw the friendly neighborhood spider.

There was no reply.

[Maybe..maybe the guy we raped was him?]

{Nah, nah, Spidey is probably some ugly 13 year old!}

"White could be right." Deadpool shrugged, sitting on the roof and munching on his chimichanga.

"I always pictured Spidey as a cutey." He smirked a bit to himself. He was going to figure out why Spiderman was avoiding him, whether the hero liked it or not.


	6. Chapter 6

**Shoutout to Nancy, for always giving me lovely reviews. I am aware it's been a bit rushed, I'll try to tone it down a bit. I'm going to start spending more time on each chapter. (: Also, in case anyone is wondering, he goes by Peter Parker to not draw attention to himself.**

sssssss

"Mr. Parker? Mr. Parker, wake up, please. Do you need to go home?"

Peter's eyes fluttered open to see his classmates and his teacher hovering above him. It appeared he had fallen asleep on the floor, and beads of sweat were dripping down his face.

His dream…all he could remember in it was a streak of black and red.

That's all..

"Oh..oh..It's fine. I really need to take the chemistry test today, and—"

"Mr. Parker, you appear to be tired and running a fever. We ask that you please go home. Gwen can escort you out and call your parents." Peter's expression dropped immediately. He couldn't miss this chemistry test, he couldn't.

"But, the test—"

Gwen shoved a hand over his mouth, grabbing him and practically dragging him to the front desk. The receptionist looked at the brunette with concern on her face as his blonde friend began dialing the number of _Captain America_ for him. She handed the phone to her sick friend.

"Peter? Pete, is that you?" His dad's concerned voice came from the other side of the line.

"Y-yeah, Pops, Gwen's gonna drive me home from school."

"What happened?"

"I'm just..sick..nothing bad. Just a cold, but I'm going to have to miss my Chemistry test, and—"

Gwen snatched the phone away, rolling her eyes. "He fell asleep on the floor in class, sweat running down his forehead, which is quite flushed, might I add. He then refused to leave because he didn't want to miss his stupid test!"  
"Well hello, Gwen. Thanks for taking care of him."

"No problem, _Captain._"

"Please, call me Steve."

"Alright. Bye sir, we'll be right over."

"Bye, thank you again."

Peter sighed. "Really, Gwen?" Gwen nodded her head, leading him to her car and setting him down to lie across the back seat despite his complaints ("I need a seatbelt!").

sssssss

"I can get inside, Gwen. Thanks." Peter smiled at her. He honestly didn't feel sick..it was more…more of his mental state. But he wasn't going to make his dads send him to some psychologist. And especially not going to let them send him to Bruce, if he refused the psychologist.

Steve immediately met him at the door to the tower, grabbing him and carrying him to his bedroom.

"Peter, what happened?"  
"I don't know, Pops, just…my head hurts. And it's hot. Really hot..Did I mention it was hot?"  
Steve chuckled a bit, although it was a nervous, concerned laugh rather than an amused one. He turned the fan on for his son, at the highest speed possible.

"JARVIS, make sure it stays cool in here, okay?"

"Yes, sir. It will be my pleasure."

"Thanks." Steve kissed his son's warm forehead, and Peter smiled in response as his father walked away.

How was he going to go on patrol? Damn, he'd just deal with it.

Suddenly, his phone buzzed.

_Gwen: Hey, how are you doing?_

_Peter: Shouldn't you be at school?_

_Gwen: Yeah, but I wanted to check up on you. You are to text me once every hour, unless you fall asleep. Okay?_

_Peter: How are you going to know if I'm asleep or not?_

_Gwen: Text me if you're tired._

_Peter: Really? ._._

_Gwen: Really. kbye, test time. Yayyy.. _

_Peter: Good luck. ;-;_

Peter sighed, setting his phone down. After he did so, he drifted into a deep sleep, not even bothering to text his overprotective friend.

sssssss

Wade whined to himself, re-watching the same Golden Girls episode over and over.

[We need a job.]

{Well no shit.}

"No shit!" The mercenary growled at the same time as the Yellow Box. As if on cue, his phone began buzzing.

He picked it up. "What? You want me to do a team up with _Spiderman?_"

Some mumbling from the other line.

"Well, of course I'm going to take the job. Yeah yeah, no-killing, I get it. One-time thing, you'll never hire me again, yadayada. Bye!" He hung up, grinning.

[Spiderman isn't going to be happy.]

{Who cares! We get to watch that sweet ass!}

[You do realize this isn't a paying job, right?]

"Hey, it pays in itself. We can finally find out why he's avoiding us." The boxes smirked mentally in his head.

sssssss

"WHAT?! A JOB WITH DEADPOOL?!" Peter nearly screamed into his phone. "You do realize, my Dads are never going to allow that."

Nick Fury sighed on the other line. "He's good at tracking people. Your dads are going to have to agree to it. Thor senses we're going to have an alien problem soon."

"Really..again? Alright, fine, but I'm not talking to him."

"Good luck with that, Parker."

And he hung up.

Peter sighed. How the hell was he going to put up with Deadpool for an entire mission? He didn't want to face him at all.

sssssss

**Yay, a longer chapter! Finally! Btw, the alien invasion idea w/ spideypool teamup IS NOT mine. I've seen it in a couple other fanfics. **

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to the amazing people at Marvel.**


	7. Chapter 7

**She wants to dance like Uma Thurman, and I can't get ya outta my head~ Sorry, I was singing that for motivation while writing the fight scenes. Sorry if the fight scenes are bad, and I know I skipped a lot of it. It's just because..I'm not good at fight scenes. XD**

Peter gritted his teeth together. SHIELD had explained that there was going to be yet another invasion of the Skrulls, and due to Deadpool's great tracking abilities and his fighting skills, he was being forced to team up with him.

He just _loved _it.

sssssssssssssssssss

Peter sighed as all the Avengers (+Deadpool) gathered around the room. All of them were shooting glares at Wade (Deadpool) as he seemed to get closer and closer to Peter each time the Avengers weren't looking at him.

"Can I help you, _Wilson_?" The brunette spat as Wade got even closer.

"Just saying hey, baby boy! " Wade grinned, draping an arm around the smaller male's shoulder. Steve and Tony shot the mercenary a death glare, and he slowly walked away.

Peter nodded his thanks, shuffling awkwardly. Dammit. His hands were shaking. Why Wade? Why did he have to work with _Wade_ of all people? The man who had freaking violated him!

"Kid, you listening? Hey, you there?" He snapped out of his thoughts to find Natasha and Clint waving their hands in his face. He jolted upwards.

"S-Sorry! Tell me again?"

"Cap'n Stars and Spangles over there said it's time to move, Spidey." Deadpool called from the other room. He could practically feel everyone's anger—especially his Dads—radiating around the room He chuckled a bit in spite of himself, swinging out the window as the clouds began to darken.

"Wilson, I have rules for you."

"Anything, Baby boy~"

"One, do not talk to me."

"I take my previous statement back."

"Two, do not touch me."

"God dammit!"

"Three, DO NOT. KILL. ANYONE."

"Yeah, Yeah."

Peter sighed with relief, looking around to see the Avengers ordering people to remain inside.

"C'mon Wade, they're landing."

It was true. There was a creepy presence about, and Peter had began spotting aliens. "Let's move!" He shouted, and Wade surprisingly quietly agreed.

They began knocking them out left and right. The fight lasted for what seemed like hours, even though it had only been 30 minutes so far.

"Damn, they just keep coming." Peter hissed. And he was right.

"Like you when you're in bed with—"

"I said _no talking_!" The brunette shouted, feeling his face begin to heat up. Once again, he was thankful for the mask. Wade laughed madly, knocking a Skrull out by hitting it over the head with the hilt of his gun.

After a few more hours, they began retreating, until they had retreated overall. There were remains and destruction in a lot of places, but thankfully no one was severely harmed. Peter himself was beat up pretty bad, and Deadpool, of course, was perfectly fine.

"Damn his healing factor.." The brunette accidentally said out loud as he walked back into the tower. Everyone just stared blankly, shrugged, then went back to whatever they were doing.

sssssssssssssssssss

"Well, that was a success, I guess." Steve announced from the center of the room. Everyone just grunted in reply, except for Wade, who shouted;

"WOOO YA! WE BEAT THOSE ALIENS HARD, DIDN'T WE, SPIDEY?!"

Peter just rolled his eyes as everyone laughed at him. He could feel his cheeks heat up again.

"Alright, so I guess everyone is dismissed?" Steve tapped his chin. Tony stood up, growling at Deadpool as everyone left except him.

"Get the fuck out of my tower, Wilson."

Deadpool gulped, before complying, walking out the door. But not before turning and winking (which was somehow visible through his mask) to Peter.

"Bye, baby boy~"

Peter felt his face heat up again. "Damn him.." He muttered. "Dad, Pops, I'm going to my room. Tell JARVIS to let me know when dinner is ready."

"I'm right here, sir." He heard the computer say.

"Alright." Peter sighed, going to his room and stripping out of his suit.

"Wow, nice body, baby boy!" He jumped. Oh shit, shit, that's Wade. He has his mask on, right? Peter felt his face. Oh shit. Yes, more concerned about his secret identity than the fact that he was only in his boxers.

sssssssssssssssssss

Wade, of course, had not left like Tony had told him to. Instead he had decided to find Spiderman's room. And oh was there a lot of trial and error.

Now, he stood face-to-back with a half-naked Spiderman.

[Great. Look what we've walked into.]

{Go to his face and see what he looks like}

Wade nodded to himself, hopping out from the window and glancing at Peter up and down.

Oh, _fuck_.

[I called it. I totally called it.]

{Shit, we _raped_ Spiderman?}

Just seeing the way the smaller male looked at him with flat-out fear made his heart drop down to his stomach.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

"Oh shit, Spidey? I'm sorry..I had…I had no idea. Oh, fuck it, so this is why you've been avoiding me?"

Spiderman glared at him, the memory of the night in the alleyway flashing in his mind. He slipped a shirt on.

Wade bit his lip. _Damn_, he was hot. Shit, he couldn't be getting aroused now..he had fucking traumatized the love of his life!

[Oh, please. He isn't the love of your life.]

{Although 11/10 would bang.}

The brunette slowly backed away. "Get out, Wade." He growled.

"Baby boy, come on, hear me out?"

"Get the _fuck_ out!"

Instead of leavin, though, Wade lifted his own mask up past his mouth, grabbed Spiderman, and pulled him into a kiss. He forcefully slipped his tongue into his mouth.

_Damn, _he tasted good.

But then he noticed something. How his eyes were wide with absolute terror, heat spreading across his face.

He pulled away, and Spiderman slapped him, not holding back on his super-strength.

"GET THE FUCK OUT, WADE!" He wiped his mouth, and Wade reluctantly complied, jumping out the window and disappearing.

sssssssssssssssssss

No, Peter did not enjoy that kiss! He definitely did not! He broke into a sob, a very loud one at that.

A few minutes later, Natasha walked inside, looking at him with concern.

"Pete, what's wrong?" She asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed where Peter had his face buried in a pillow.

"Well, I..Dad and Pops told you about that night with Wade and I?"

"Oh, hell yes. We all found out."

"Well..I…he came in here…saw my secret identity..and he…I yelled at him…he kissed me.."

"OH FUCK NO, TIME TO HUNT A BITCH DOWN!" Natasha shouted, standing up.

Peter chuckled a bit in spite of himself. "Aunt Nat, it's fine, it's fine." He murmured. Natasha always made him laugh. She was like an aunt figure to him, and Clint was like his uncle.

"But Pete.."

"It's fine. D-Don't tell my dad about this, okay?"  
"I won't, Peter."

_And Peter didn't mention to her the fact that he had thoroughly enjoyed the kiss._


	8. Chapter 8

**So sorry for not updating! I've been brain-dead, oh and grounded.**

**Thanks for reading! :**

After that lovely get together with Wade, the mercenary didn't leave him alone.

At all.

In fact, one day, Wade even called after him at lunch. He was sitting at the table with Gwen when the mercenary randomly shouted, "Hey! Hey! Hey!" as he pointed a Peter. Thankfully, he still didn't know his real name. But that was fucking embarrassing, and he heard about it for the rest of the week.

This guy was just determined to make his life miserable, wasn't he?

The second strike was at work. Peter was out taking photos for the Daily Bugle when Wade ran over to him, hugging him so hard and with so much force that they both fell flat over. The brunette ended up slapping him, glaring and walking away without a word.

And today, Wade was back again. Peter was sitting on his bed, reading an advanced book about science and spiders. That's when there was a knock on his window. He ignored it at first.

"Maybe it's just a bird," He mumbled, keeping his nose in the book. But it kept going and going and going.

Knock! Knock! Bang!

Finally, Peter irritably set his book down and glanced at the window to find a certain mercenary in a black and red spandex suit plastered against the window.

That was something he /never/ wanted to see again.

"What the hell, Wade?!" Peter shouted, keeping the window closed.

"Let me in, Spidey!" Wade whined.

"No way."

"Pleasseeeee."

"Nope."

"Please."

"No!"

"Please."

"Fine." Peter reluctantly let the male into his room, opening the window. Wade immediately did a dance for joy that was yet another thing the hero didn't want to see EVER AGAIN. The mercenary threw an arm around his shoulder, and he tensed up immediately.

"Get off of me, Wade." Peter snapped. Wade sighed, but only tightened his grip on the spider-man.

"I said, get off."

"Why? You know you like it~" Wade purred, doing an eyebrow wiggle which Peter could strangely see through the mask. Maybe he was just imagining things.

"Yeah, and I really liked it when you molested me! You're not very good at listening, are you, /Wilson/?" The brunette finally slapped. The mercenary's face fell immediately, and he slowly withdrew his arm from Peter. "I said I'm sorry, didn't I?" The merc whined.

"Sorry doesn't fix everything." Peter replied. Perhaps he was being a bit to rash, though.. Wade hadn't known it was him. His smart part of his brain kicked in though. He still raped someone, Peter! And that someone happened to be you!

"What about sex?"

"REALLY, WADE?!" The male couldn't help but laugh, though, and Wade's expression lit up as quick as it had died down.

"So you do want sex?"

"I never said that.

"You never said you didn't."

"Wade, I will fucking kill you." Peter's tone was serious again, and Wade sighed, before pecking him on the lips. The brunette's face turned 50 Shades of Red (TITLE REFERENCE HURAHHH) and Wade jumped out the window with a grin.

"Bye, baby boy!"

[Why'd you kiss him?]

{His lips are soft.}

[WHY THE HELL DID YOU KISS HIM, WADE WILSON?]

"Because I wanted to, butthead." Wade replied flatly, causing a few stares his way. It wasn't really normal to talk to the voices in your head.

[You do realize we share the same head.]

"Tuche…" The mercenary walked into Taco Mama, the place he had taken Peter out to eat at. Before he had..yeah. The staff were still terrified of him and gave him weird looks, even though he came pretty much every day. It was mainly in hopes that Peter might come back, and he'd see him there.

[He's never gonna forgive you.]

{I agree with White for once. ;)]

[Oohhh ty bby. ;)]

"You guys are gross. And pessimistic." Wade whined, digging into one of eight tacos.

Were they right, though?

Was Peter ever going to forgive him?

The same thoughts were going through Peter's mind.

"Am I ever going to forgive Wade?


	9. Chapter 9

**HOLAA~! I'm home alone, so uh, uPDATE TIME. And yes, I'm still grounded. Sobs. Well here~ I'M SORRY. THIS CHAPTER IS KIND OF FEELY.**

"Peter. Pete. Petey. Earth to Peter." The brunette hero was snapped out of his trance when he heard his dad.

"Oh, sorry Dad. What's up?"

"Your dinner is going to get cold," Tony replied, and added with a grin, "And I'm going to eat if you don't." Steve whacked the genius over the head, causing a groan to escape Tony's lips.

"What was that for, capiscle?!"

"Our son is going to become a stick if you keep eating his food."

Peter chuckled a bit at how childish his dads could be sometimes. He finished up his meal of potato soup, standing up.

"Rinse off the bowl, Peter!" Steve called to his son as he walked away.

"You're such a neat freak," Tony teased.

Peter made his way toward the sink, rinsing his bowl off and then putting it into the dishwasher. He then began to walk to his bedroom, but was interrupted when he heard JARVIS's voice.

"Peter, sir," The AI began.

"Yeah, JARVIS?"

"There's someone in your bedroom." OH MY GOD. SERIOUSLY WADE.

"Ugh, I'll go check it out." Peter groaned.

"Are you sure that's a safe idea, sir?"

"Yes, yes, it's fine. I know who it is anyways." The hero opened the door, and was not-so-surprised to find a certain mercenary in a black and red spandex suit sprawled across his bed.

"Well hey there, baby boy!" The taco-loving merc chirped, moving into a bit of a kinky position. Peter shot him a death glare.

"Get the fuck out of my room, Wade."

"You're no fun, sweet cheeks."

"Wade, I swear to god."

"That you love me?"

Angrily, Peter threw a very heavy science book at Wade's head, who let out a whine. "That wasn't very nice."

"Neither is the sight of you." The brunette snapped in reply, feeling a slight pang of guilt. Deadpool – Er, Wade – had made it pretty apparent he was sorry, just in his own Wade-y way. Yet another pang of guilt hit him when he saw the mercenary's face drop. Apparently even _he _could get sad. You learn something new everyday. But Peter just didn't know if he was ready to forgive him.

"I'm sorry, Spiderman." Wade's voice broke the silence in between them, as he began to climb out of his window.

"Wade, I –"

"Yeah, baby boy?"

"Never mind."

And he let Wade get out of his room.

Peter got no sleep that night. He was wide-awake the entire time thinking about his conflicting feelings He wanted to forgive him, yes, he did, but at the same time he didn't think he ever could.

Dammit.

Yawning and throwing the covers off of his head, he groggily climbed out of bed, slipping on some clean boxers, sweats, and a t-shirt. He'd get into something nicer later, if it were needed, of course. He exited his room, stretching his arms as he walked into the living room to find his dads with very serious looks on their faces.

_Great._

"So, what'd I do now?" Peter asked.

"Sit." Steve commanded, using his captain voice.

_Marvelous._

Nervously, he complied, sitting down across from his parents.

"Care to explain your relationship with Wade?" Tony tilted his head to the side menacingly. The young hero's face immediately turned red.

"WHAT?!"

"Don't play coy, Pete. JARVIS showed us video footage of Wade in your room multiple times during the week, and the principal said there was a guy in a spandex suit following you around at school." Steve said sternly.

Oh my god.

"Are you implying that I _like_ Wade?!" Peter yelped.

"What else would we be implying?" Tony retorted.

"We've seen the way you look at him, even before he..uhh..yeah. When you went to Taco Mama with him." Steve added.

"Dad, Pops, are you guys fucking spying on me? I don't like Wade!" He didn't, right? Nope. Nope. And what did he mean by the way he _looked_ at him?! He didn't look at Wade in any different way except irritation.

"Yes." Tony said.

"No." Steve said in unison with what Tony said. They looked at each other.

"Okay, look, Wade is only following me around and sneaking into my bedroom to try and get me to forgive him. I make him leave every time. Literally nothing else, okay?"

Tony and Steve glanced at each other, as if communicating in their own little Stony way.

"We'll think about it." They both said at the exact same time. Angrily but also a bit relieved, Peter stood up, walking over to the kitchen and pouring him some cereal.

He didn't like Wade, did he?

**Sorry it's slightly short. Also, when this is over, should I make a sequel and then a prequel? A prequel would be how Steve and Tony fell in love, adopted Peter, etc. And instead of a sequel I could just extend this really far…idk.**


	10. NOTICE

**Hey, just letting you guys know I'm still here. So sorry, but I'm undergoing a writer's block. I promise I'll update soon. : Thanks!**


End file.
